the_talon_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Inquisition
Overview The Imperial Inquisition is a group of institutions that act within the Talon Empire’s governing system. The Imperial Inquisition has multiple departments that specialize in different areas within the Empire’s interest or campaigns. Many Departments are created for a set amount of time to aid in an Empire-wide campaign. An example of this is the Department of SUBJECT Inquisition, created by Lord General HAV’OC in the Era of HAVOC. Other Departments are permanent departments that aid the Empire in its ongoing domination. Known Departments Department of SUBJECT Inquisition The department of SUBJECT Inquisition was an active inquisitive department during the Chosen Crusader, Era of HAVOC. It was formed to assist in the Chosen Crusade. Its job was to account and study the behaviour of Subjects and also to maintain a decent loyalty status within the Subjects. Department of Purity Inquisition The department of Purity Inquisition is one of the most feared and powerful Inquisition department as they make judgments on Pure Breed affairs. This department is also responsible for tracking down Forgotten Purity, however, this practice has since stopped. The Purity Inquisition also makes judgments on whether certain augmentations are too damaging to Talon Purity, as a result, entire augmentation concepts has been banned because of the Purity Inquisition. Even though this is a very rare practice, the Purity Inquisition can also make judgments on the Pure Talon loyalty status of an entire Solar Armies. Purity Authority Seal “Whom that holds the Purity Authority Seal holds the indirect jurisdiction of the Supreme Inquisitor. Thus giving holders supreme authority when acting on Purity Inquisition affairs. Purity Authority Seal holders have full authority to take, command, access any War Machine or Navy assets to ensure the completion of Purity Inquisition objectives” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 112, Sub Section 1002 “Any pure personal attempting to disobey or refuse the jurisdiction of the Purity Authority Seal will effectively be disobeying or refusing the order of the Supreme Inquisitor. As a result such an offense will be considered Treason ” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 112, Sub Section 1038 Department of Alious Inquisition The department of Alious Inquisition is one of the biggest inquisitive department because of the mass use that it endures. The Alious Inquisition deals, researches and makes judgments on all non-talon life forms. Alious Inquisition is always called when a new intelligent species is found. Only the Alious Inquisition are permitted to make judgments on new lifeforms, not even High-ranking Grand General is permitted to make judgments on these newly discovered lifeforms. Alious Authority Seal “Whom that holds the Alious Authority Seal holds the indirect jurisdiction of the Supreme Inquisitor. Thus giving holders supreme authority when acting on Alious Inquisition affairs. Alious Authority Seal holders have full authority to take, command, access any War Machine or Navy assets to ensure the completion of Alious Inquisition objectives” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Alious, Article 112, Sub Section 1002 “Any pure personal attempting to disobey or refuse the jurisdiction of the Alious Authority Seal will effectively be disobeying or refusing the order of the Supreme Inquisitor. As a result, such an offense will be considered Treason ” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Alious, Article 112, Sub Section 1038 Imperial Classing of Outer Database Alious Lifeforms (ICODAL) Class A4 : Aliens chosen to the Chosen Race by the Lord General. Class A3: Aliens who obtain extreme intelligence Class A2: Aliens who obtain standard intelligence Class A1: Aliens with little to none basic intelligence (Primitives) Class B5: Aliens who are an extraordinary danger to the empire, can destroy the empire. Class B4: Aliens who propose an extreme danger to the empire Class B3: Aliens who propose moderate danger to the empire Class B2: Aliens who propose little danger to the empire Class B1: Aliens with pose little to no danger to the empire Class C4: Imperial System Class C3: Dictator System Class C2: Democracy System Class C1: Non Applicable Command Structure Each Department is managed and governed by a council of 100 High Inquisitors. This can change depending on the size and set times of the department, for example, the SUBJECT Inquisition was not managed by High Inquisitors, instead, it was managed by one General, with the titles of Chief SUBJECT Inquisitor. The Supreme Inquisitor is the supreme leader of the Imperial Inquisition and holds a position as a Supreme Overseer of the Talon Empire. Staff Roles Vice Inquisitor (Captain - Colonel) Inquisitor (Brigadier - General) High Inquisitor (High General/ Grand General) Supreme Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition Conduct All Pure Breeds within the Talon Empire’s ranks address Inquisitors by their title and they're only their title. Even if a Vice Inquisitor is communicating with a High General, the High General must address them by the title of Vice Inquisitor. “Thou whom that begin or join into a communication session with Inquisitive personal must entitle them by they correct Inquisitive title. Failure to conduct said operation shall endure re-education lessons to death, depending on court rule from Purity personal.” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 492, Sub Section 29492 Judgment System There are many levels within the Judgemental system within the Purity Inquisition. Depending on the judgments made by Purity Inquisitive Authorities, a pure personnel may be granted the chance to defend himself to a higher power other than direct Purity Inquisitors. In most cases, the judgments made by Purity Inquisitors is final. Two factors influence if a pure breed is granted an appeal. Rank and offense. For example, A High General in command of the 3rd Solar Army would always get an appeal on any judgments. There is 4 level of jurisdiction: Direct Inquisitor Judgements: A single inquisitor will issue a judgment I'nquisitive Board Appeal:' A board of 9 Inquisitors and 1 High Inquisitor review an issued judgment made by an Inquisitor. High Inquisitive Board: A Board of 10 High Inquisitors review an issued judgment made by an Inquisitor. Supreme Inquisitive Board: A Board of 20 High Inquisitors and the Supreme Inquisitor review an issued judgment made by an Inquisitor. Such a board is extremely rare. The last time a Supreme Inquisitive Board was used was hundreds of Era’s ago. Inquisitive Troopers Inquisitive Troopers are a special strain of the Chosen race, specially developed for the use of the Inquisition. Inquisitive Troopers only adhere to the orders of Inquisitive Authorities. Unlike normal troopers who listen to the highest ranked orders. Trivia “Only the Ascended Lord General of the Talon Empire has full immunity from Purity Inquisitive Authorities.” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 283, Sub Section 3824 '' ''“Purity Inquisitive Authorities obtain full authority is declared Pure Breed loyalty status. Thus permitting full judgmental and reactionary punishments up to but not limited to intermediate execution, if advisory. '' * ''Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 126, Sub Section 2618 “Only the Ascended Lord General of the Talon Empire has authority to override declarations made by Purity Inquisitive Authorities. Any Pure personal attempting to excise this Lordy power will face judgment by treason” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 693, Sub Section 2743 “Pure personal judged treasonous by Purity Inquisitive Authorities will receive death.” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 987, Sub Section 9812 “Pure personal judged to have interbred with the other by Purity Inquisitive Authorities will have the offender’s pure birthright striped and their entire bloodline executed. The offender’s body will be burnt, not buried. Bloodline relatives may be given proper pure burial ” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Purity, Article 473, Sub Section 2512 “Any and all Talon structures are demanded to report any unrecorded Alious activity to Alious Inquisitive Authorities. Failure to complete such operation shall endure position renewal to death, depending on court rule from Purity personal” * Inquisitive Authority, Upper Section. Alious, Article 453, Sub Section 2712 “Nothing is worse than a Purity Inquisitor inspecting a core of Talon Officers. These agents are more by the book than a newly appointed lieutenant paladin. They will pick out any mistakes and issue punishments in a click. * Colonel Adaica, 3rd Solar Army “I once met an Inquisitor. His name was Lupus III. This Inquisitor would put any veteran disciplinary Master to shame. The only reason I met him was because I was reported to have wavered loyalty. * Captain Upia, 65th Solar Army